Our Messed Up Adventures
by DoveOfSoulAndLife
Summary: So what do the gods, goddesses, and campers do when their not doing something serious. This is what they do. They go crazy. It's not like their going to blow up the statue of liberty they do better things. Like going crazy and pranking each other. A story of mini-stories. Comment with any idea's you want me to write. Read to see cause i suck at summarizing things.
1. Chapter 1

**_George! _**

**Hey everybody this ****DoveofSoulAndLife. **

**So we have this assignment in science to make a comic about the stages an object goes through (in this case copper). It has nothing to do with the stages of gas, liquid or solid I think. So The Lone Walker and I came up with the basic beginning but I'm turning it into a story. This is where the idea came from. Multi-chapter story.**

**This has nothing to do with Hermes snake George.**

**Just a funny random story that you can read.**

**Credit also goes to The Lone Walker.**

**I do not own the gods and Goddesses or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**On to the story. Remember to Review.**

Apollo was just walking and enjoying the sun that he controlled, when he tripped and landed face first. He looked at what he tripped over and found a strange brownish red lump. Apollo decided this object was something he never seen before. Of course being curious as he is he decided to take this lump to his friend/half-brother Hermes.

He came up to Hermes as he was checking out girls.

"Hermes guess what I found?" Apollo called.

"A girl? Is she hot? Where is she?" Hermes demanded.

"What no! It's not a girl. It's a thing-a-ma-bob." Apollo replied.

"Is the thing-a-ma-bob hot?

Of course any normal person would face-palm in this situation. Since Apollo was slightly normal at that moment he did exactly that.

"What? Excuse me for being curious." Hermes huffed.

"I found it when I tripped over it" Apollo said.

"Tripped doing what?" Hermes asked missing the point completely.

"Something…. Moving on" Apollo said clearly getting across that he did not want to talk about how he tripped.

Apollo pulled out the rock from a pocket that wasn`t there a moment ago.

"What is that?" Hermes asked

"I told you I don't know what is so that's why I'm calling it a thing-a-ma-bob. Sheesh pay attention" Apollo huffed

Hermes had no idea what it was either.

"Dude let's take it to Athena. She's a know-it-all." Hermes suggested.

"Good idea" Apollo agreed, and with that they were off.

{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}******************************************************************************

_At Olympus…_

"Athena! Athena! Look at what I found!" Hermes exclaimed.

When he saw the glare Apollo was giving him he added, "Apollo was also part of the discovery. Because he is epic… Please don't hurt me…. Mommy!"

"Apollo stop making Hermes stain his pants." Athena ordered.

"What does that mean?" Hermes asked.

Apollo at that moment stopped smirking/glaring to face-palm along with Athena.

"What? Why does everyone keep face-palming around me?" Hermes asked annoyed.

"Ignoring that last couple of seconds. What have you to found?" Athena asked

"For the last time people. I said this twice already. I have no idea what in the Hades it is. Why do you think I call it a-"Apollo began

"He has no idea what it is" Hermes interrupted.

"Sheesh Hermes no need to cut me off like that!" Apollo huffed.

"Then show me what it is" Athena said.

Again Apollo pulled the rock out of a pocket that wasn't there a second ago.

"I call it George!" Apollo exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"….."

"What it's original!"

"Okayyy… What you have there is copper" Athena declared.

"No its George! I think I told you that already" Apollo retorted.

"What? No! Not the name. I mean that the rock that you have is copper." Athena corrected

"Oh"

"What can you do with it" Hermes asked.

"Well mortals use it to make coins, jewellery and such" Athena replied.

"How?" both boys asked being remotely stupid.

"Well the heat it up so it melts and shape it into what they want." Athena replied

"No! No! No! I will not melt George." Apollo said horrified.

"Well that's your choice. Now I must go stop Lord Zeus from wrecking a town" Athena said as she left.

But most likely she was going to argue with Aphrodite about how stupid she was. Then somebody has to step in so nobody gets hurt. (And not _that _nobody).

"Well that was..." Hermes began only to stop and stare at the horrendous sight before him.

Apollo was talking to the chunk of copper as if it was a baby.

"Who's a good boy? Daddy will take care of you. Daddy is amazing just like you."

"…."

"I won't let anyone melt you down to turn you into a necklace. Especially if it's Aphrodite. She has too much bling." Apollo cooed

Of course that would creep anyone out. Hermes of course was no exception.

"Dude, you need help I'm getting Artemis." Hermes declared

{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}******************************************************************************

_Somewhere else in Olympus_

"Artemis!" Hermes called. "Apollo needs help. And I mean more than usual."

"What now Hermes?" Artemis asked clearly annoyed.

"Just follow me!' Hermes whined

"Why"

"Because, Apollo is gone bonkers!"

"He's always bonkers _and _crazy" Artemis retorted

"Follow me and you'll see what I mean" Hermes said.

Artemis eventually agreed. Even though she was hoping to help Athena with her argument with Aphrodite.

{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}******************************************************************************

_Back with Apollo_

Artemis arrived to see the horrendous before her,

"Oh hey sis. Look at your newest nephew! Isn't he amazing? He just brings tears to my eyes" Apollo asked

"Apollo melt that hunk of metal down!" Artemis demanded

"Sis! How could you? This is your flesh and blood!" Apollo asked horrified

"Apollo that is not _my _flesh and blood! It's just a hunk of scrap metal!" Artemis said

Apollo covered "George's ears"

"Don't listen to her George. She's just jealous" Apollo cooed

Artemis and Hermes both face palmed.

"We are going to melt that rock down!" Artemis whispered to Hermes.

"Let's go ask Hephaestus he should have an idea's on how to melt it down"

{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}******************************************************************************

_At Hephaestus's forge_

"Hephaestus! Hephaestus!" Hermes called

"Lava" Hephaestus said

"What?" Hermes asked

"Lava" Hephaestus said

"I don't get it" Hermes said

"While you were all exited and ranting on about destroying a hunk of metal. Artemis was wise to Iris-message me and tell me the situation." Hephaestus explained

"Oh"

"Wonder why she stayed at Olympus?" Hephaestus asked

"I thought she was going to fight with Aphrodite" Hermes replied

"Well that and she already knew the answer" Hephaestus explained.

"So I just get it into lava and it's going to go buh bye?" Hermes asked

"Well… yes"

"Ok I just need a plan…" Hermes said

He thought about it for a minute and snapped his fingers like when he has an epic prank or a brilliant idea.

He waved good bye to Hephaestus and left.

{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}******************************************************************************

_Back with Apollo… again_

"Hey Apollo!" Hermes called. "I had a brilliant idea!"

"What is it?" Apollo asked completely oblivious to Hermes's devilish smirk.

"We should give…. George a bath!" exclaimed. "I mean he should be dirty from being stuck in the Earth so long"

"Your right" Apollo decided. "But I have no bath prepared."

"Well I already have one set up!" Hermes announced. "It's going to be… sizzling!"

Apollo and Hermes made their way over to the lava pool. Which Apollo thought was just water with special herbs and stuff that made it seem thick and red.

Being the sun God and all he's less sensitive to heat. Apollo dropped George into the water/lava to only see it melt.

"George!" Apollo cried

"Oh no!" Hermes fake cried. "The volcano must have exploded when I went to get you!"

After a minute of Apollo crying, he got up and said "I will to the Underworld and restore George's life."

"Are you crazy?" Hermes asked

"I might be." Apollo replied

Despite Hermes protesting and black-mailing him (using the fact that Apollo secretly has a Selena Gomez poster in his room that he always sings to and a dart board with Justin Bieber's face on it) Apollo left to go to the underworld by himself.

{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}******************************************************************************

_In the Underworld at Hades palace_

"Uncle H!" Apollo called

"What now Apollo?" Hades asked clearly annoyed. "And no I do not want any sunshine down here!"

"I want the soul of George back" Apollo declared

Hades sighed and decided to play along with it. "What type? Animal? Human? What?"

"Athena says George belongs to a group called copper." Apollo said

"What?" Hades asked thinking this was a prank

"You heard me copper. Let me spell it out for you c-o-p-p-e-r, copper. Sheesh keep up Uncle H.

Hades tired with Apollo, just said "Sorry Apollo you're too late. He's too far gone for me to help him."

"Oh" with that he left

{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}***{}******************************************************************************

_At George's funeral_

Only Apollo and Hermes attended the funeral that was put together in five minutes.

"…You will be dearly missed George" Apollo said sadly.

Hermes put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Dude lets go down to Earth. Maybe pull a prank, check out a few girls" Hermes said

When Hermes said -girls- Apollo perked up and said "Peace out George." And left

**So that was the story. Probably strange right? What do you think? There will be more coming. Please REVIEW. It means so much to me please?**

**If you have an idea of for story for ****_Our Messed Up Adventures _****leave it under comments.**

- **Dove is out**


	2. STALKERS-THESE PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT US

**Hello again guys. Sorry it took so long to update. I was trying 3 different ideas, 2 failed. Comment if you have any ideas you want me to do.**

**I do not own PJO I only own the plot.**

_**STALKERS! THESE PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT US.-gods discover Fan Fiction. Part 1**_

It was the weekly council meeting and ally the gods were bored. (This included Hades and Hestia. Hades is now an Olympian and Hestia tends the fire as usual.)

Hades was having a conversation with Poseidon while ignoring Demeter's cereal rant. (I mean seriously. She should get over it. I like strawberries and mangoes a lot better.) Apollo was listing it LOUD by R5. (I love that song you guys should check it out.) Artemis was polishing her bow. Aphrodite was touching up on her make-up. Hermes was searching random stuff on his laptop. Athena was reading a book. Hephaestus was tinkering with random stuff. Dionysus was reading Wine Weekly. Ares was cleaning his nails with a dagger. Zeus was droning on about some new idea while Hera was adding points about perfecting her family.

"Hey guys! Look at what I found?" Hermes called interrupting Zeus and his lecture. {Thank you bro!-Apollo}

"What is it Nephew" Poseidon asked.

"There's this website were mortals can write stories."

This got Athena's attention.

"Stories!?"Poseidon groaned

"There's a category called Percy Jackson and the Olympians!" Hermes added.

"We need more details. Hermes do more research on this topic" Zeus ordered

Hermes did some rapid typing and clicking.

"There's a book series about his adventures and a movie and four more being made." He said.

"Ha! My soon is so amazing mortals know about him and have books about him and movies." Poseidon gloated

The gods par Artemis, Hades, Zeus, Hera and Athena grumbled about how they wished he was their son even Ares.

"How about we create our own profiles?" Athena proposed

A few murmurs were heard, but eventually everyone agreed.

"Ok it is decided. We will meet here in an hour.

GODS USERNAMES

Poseidon-RulerOfTheSea

Hades-RulerOfTheDead

Zeus-KingOfTheSky

Apollo-FlamingSunGod

Artemis-SilverMoonLight

Athena-WiseOwl

Hermes-EpicPrankster

Ares-WarGod

Hephaestus-IronFire

Dionysus-WineGod

Hera-QueenOfTheSky

Hestia-FlameKeeper

Aphrodite-DoveOfLove

Demeter-CearalPuff

POSEIDON'S POV

I cracked my knuckles and started to type. 10 minutes alter I was done. I leaned back and reread my story.

_Reasons Why the Sea God is Amazing._

_Poseidon is the earthsaker, stormbringer, father of all horses, and the god of the sea_

_Stormbringer= some territory over Zeus and his domain. Storms are in the sky.(in your face Zeus)_

_Sea animals are epic_

_Everyone wants to be his child_

_His children get epic powers_

_He is epic_

_He will not drown children of the big 3 if they did not offend me. (Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel)_

_Water=life_

_He is powerful_

_He is better than Zeus_

I chuckled and hit post. 30 minutes later I looked at my reviews.

KingOfTheSky-Zeus is better than you_—yes and dolphins love to dance the hula. Zeus I am so much cooler than you_

RulerOfTheDead-One think about this is true…You are better than Zeus—_Thank you brother._

FlamingSunGod-Alright someone knows about Poseidon's Epic-ness. 2nd best to Apollo—_well nephew you know I am great and I have to say you are too._

DoveOfSoulAndLife-I have to say Poseidon is one of my favourite gods so I agree with the list.—_I think I like this DoveOfSoulAndLife character she knows a and epic god when she reads about them._

Smiley_-_-_Dude-You forgot he is 100% epic—_Thank you._

Well this should be interesting.

APOLLO POV

I sat down and started typing my 1st story.

_Why Apollo Is AMAZING!_

_He is epic_

_He is HOT_

_God of music_

_God of medicine_

_God of plague_

_God of poetry_

_He controls the sun_

_He is one of the more modern gods_

_His haikus are to die for_

_He is HOT literally_

_Everyone wants to date him _

_He cares_

_His smile is amazing_

_He invented music_

_He is 100% AWESOME_

I hit post and crashed on my bed. 40 minutes later I checked my reviews.

RulerOfTheSea-this captures Apollo perfectly—_of course it does he wrote it_

SilverMoonLight-well someone is an Apollo fan. Oh and Apollo is self-obsessed—_I am not!_

EpicPrankster-Well done you capture the epic-ness of Apollo perfectly—_why thank you Hermes _

Dream-Catcher-from what I heard Apollo is hot. If he is real…..DATE ME!—_why I would love to but I have a feeling Arty would kill me._

DoveOfSoulAndLife-Apollo seems a little self-obsessed—_I am not—_ also from the PJO series Apollo's haikus are awful –_are not!—_but I love music and he is the god of music thus making him one of my favourite gods. So I guess thank you—_you're welcome._

_Whoever this DoveOfSoulAndLife character is I need to figure out more about her. She has the guts to insult a god but complement them too. _I thought

_*-*-* council meeting*-*-*_

NOBODY`S POV

The entire meeting was chaos. It seems as if every god has gotten a comment from DoveOfSoulAndLife.

"Hey guys quite down! "Athena yelled. "Whoever DoveOfSoulAndLife is we need to find out more about her."

"Hermes, Apollo pull up her profile."Zeus ordered

Her profile came up of the council's smart board.

"Well looks like there's a lot of _stuff_ on her profile" Hephaestus said.

"Apollo, Hermes both of you pick out the important stuff." Athena ordered

While the two were looking for the important details the argument resumed.

"I don't like this DoveOfSoulAndLife person. She thinks I'm too stuck up because I'm the king of gods" Zeus grumbled

"I like her she thinks I'm one of the best Gods." Poseidon added

"I agree" said Hades "she thinks I'm misunderstood because I'm the king of the underworld. Which is true. Plus she has the guts to insult Zeus"

Zeus was about to retort when Apollo yelled "Okay people we got the stuff summarized"

"That's a big word Apollo" Artemis teased

Ignoring her she gestured to Hermes who started to read.

"She did not state her name. She lives in Canada and is very protective of her country. She loves music and also loves the band R5 (**A.N I love that band. Who else does!?)**"

"She has my approval I love that band too" Apollo piped up

"And she is against animal cruelty like big time"

"Really? For once this is a wise mortal" Artemis added. "Maybe I should ask her to join the hunters."

"Arty what if she's hot!?" Apollo whined (A.N is still would join the hunters)

Before they could argue Poseidon cut them off.

"Is that all?" he asked

"She also likes cool random facts" Hermes replied

"Is that is nothing else?" Hera demanded.

"She is cautious about her safety." Apollo said

"This is just going to make it harder" Ares whine

"Oh maybe I could meddle in her love life" Aphrodite exclaimed (A.N back off Aphrodite that's my own turf)

"Let's bring the Demigods here" Hades suggested "they could have some ideas"

Zeus snapped his fingers and Percy, Nico and Thalia appeared.

"What do you want now" Percy asked annoyed "if her majesty of cows Hera wants something tell her to get it herself."

"Why you disgraceful-"

"Hera" Poseidon warned

"Anyway we have a problem" Athena said

30 minutes of explaining and questions later the demigods were informed.

"So you want us to create our own account and find out more about the person that's hurting your ego's" Thalia conformed.

"Yes that's right" Zeus said

Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed the laptop offered by Hermes.

10 minutes later they had their account ready.

Percy- PrinceOfTheSea

Thalia- HunterOfTheSky

Nico- TheGhostKingPrince

"You do know that you could just add the author to your alert list and figure out more through her stories you know?" Percy said

"And you can read her stories" Nico added.

"Of course I know that." Ares said

"All you know is how to be a coward" Thalia said

Before a fight could break out there was a flask of bright light.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Too many tests.**

**So what do you think?**

**Any suggestions for part 2 is appreciated.**

**Please review. I won't update until I get at least 6….**

**Dove is out**


	3. PART 2- STALKERS!

**Hello people, DoveOfSoulAndLife is back. **

**I was a little sad when no one reviewed. I may sound like a brat but to all of the authors know one review can put a smile on their face. I'm done my rant now.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own PJO I only own the plot.**

_**Part 2: STALKERS! THEY KNOW ABOUT US- gods discover Fan Fiction**_

_**Previously…**_

"_You do know that you could just add the author to your alert list and figure out more through her stories you know?" Percy said_

"_And you can read her stories" Nico added._

"_Of course I know that." Ares said_

"_All you know is how to be a coward" Thalia said_

_Before a fight could break out there was a flask of bright light_**.**

Percy POV

A single note floated down from mid-air. It landed on Apollo's lap. He cleared his throat and read

"_All to whom it concerns._

_We the Fates have been intrigued about the situation at hand and how a mortal has gotten under your skin. We look forward to the outcome._

_Fates."_

'Well that's great now the Fates are interested. This day keeps getting better and better.' I thought.

"Great now the Fates are interested. Just what we need," Dionysus drawled.

"Demigods be off and start with your…quest." Zeus thundered. "Your quarters are just down the hall."

With a roll of my eyes I turned and left to start our 'quest'.

I logged on and checked out her profile. I scrolled down to her stories and read her one for Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Wow its weird referring to myself like that. I read the first chapter and burst out laughing. Both Thalia and Nico looked at me like I was crazy.

"Apollo…copper…George…story…DoveOfSoulAndLife…" I croaked out.

I guess that they got my point because they gave me one last look before going back to their computers. A couple minutes later both of them burst out laughing.

10 minutes later we were still laughing.

"The rock…trip… Artemis …lava" Thalia laughed.

"Then…Aphrodite … Underworld" Nico added between hiccups.

_**back at the council_**

No one POV

"Where are the Demigods?" Ares whined

"We don't know Ares" Athena snapped "stop whining."

"I am not whining" Ares protested.

"Yes you are. Now shut the Hades up!"

"Hey do not use my name as a curse!"

Before Ares could start a _brat session _as the gods called it duct tape covered his mouth. Everyone turned to Hermes.

"The ultimate tool." He said

"Just poof them in" Hades suggested.

With a grumble Zeus poofed them in.

"George…copper…lava…underworld" was the first thing they heard.

"What?" Athena asked confused.

"Read story… by…Dove it…was…funny" Nico said while laughing.

"I think they want us to read a story by Dove…" Poseidon guessed

With a click and a tap Hermes pulled up the story. With a snap of Aphrodite's neon nails printed copies on pink, lavender and rose scented paper appeared on everybody's lap.

"Was the perfume necessary?" Artemis asked scrunching up her nose.

"Yes."

"Guys just read the story," Hermes said "it's hilarious"

In a matter of minutes the entire throne room was encased with laughter. All but one god.

"That is so not fair! She totally made that up!" Apollo complained.

"Well brother it may not be true but it is certainly captures you overall." Artemis snickered.

"Arty! Please?!" Apollo begged.

Artemis was too busy cracking up to care.

"Told you it was funny!" Nico said laughing.

"I can't believe a _mortal _can even understand Apollo but he can't!" Thalia said.

This started another round of laughter.

When everyone finished laughing Percy spoke up with an idea that's been bugging him for a bit. "Can't you just poof her in? You are gods."

"We could but we need her name." Demeter said.

"Did Kelp Head just have a smart thought?" Thalia said in mock surprise.

"I can say smart things!" Percy protested.

"That will happen the day Kronos decides to wear a tiara and dance the ballet!" Nico snorted.

"That might happen!"

"No it won't!" Nico and Thalia said in unison before scowling at each other.

"Stop saying what I'm saying" They said again

"No you stop!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"Would you stop saying what I'm saying?"

"That's it!" Thalia yelled before blasting Nico with lightning that sent him flying backward.

"You did not just do that." He said before the ground began to shake. Dead warriors clawed their way up. "Attack the spawn of Zeus."

The skeletons ran toward Thalia who tried blasting lightning at them only hitting one at a time.

"Nico you Death-Breath call of these stupid skeletons." She yelled. "You're being stupid!"

"I AM NOT STUPID."

"Guys calm down." Percy said trying to stop the fighting. "You're being irrational"

"Wow a four syllable word! I'm amazed. Now shut up." Thalia said blasting Percy a few feet back with lightning.

"That's it! If you want to play rough then let's play rough." he said getting up.

Standing on his feet he let out a loud scream. Water swirled around him creating a hurricane. Lightning flashed.

_Meanwhile with the gods…_

"Poseidon is your spawn creating lightning?" Athena asked.

"Yes he is. It surprises me. Triton has a hard time doing that. Last time he did that he was knocked out for a 48 hour period." Poseidon said.

"It's surprising how he created the water without a source nearby. How does he do that?" Zeus asked.

"The water is within him. Percy unlike my other sons can channel it. He is the only one next to Triton who can do that." He replied.

"And I thought that I seen the extent of Percy's power when he channelled the River Styx to his will." Hades mused.

"He what? Triton can't even do that! The river may be a form of water but it's under the realm of Hades. It could have killed him." Poseidon yelped.

"Your son is truly a powerful Demigod." Artemis said, the same time as Aphrodite said "That makes him even cuter!"

"Still he is can't beat my son/daughter!" Hades and Zeus both said.

"Want to bet?"

"We're joining too!" Apollo said pointed to the other male gods.

So the bets were made. It went like this.

Percy: Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus (I know right he actually voted for Peter Johnson) and Hephaestus.

Thalia: Zeus and Ares {"Beat that punk sis!"}

Nico: Hades and Ares {"I don't care who wins just beat that punk!"}

_Back to the fight…_

Water swirled around and the ground shook causing everyone including the gods par Percy and Poseidon to lose their balance. Fire from the underworld erupted from cracks in the ground. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed. Percy; eventually getting tired from the small attacks screamed out. That exact moment water engulfed the demigods par Percy, the fire was doused and the storm Thalia created was under Percy's control as it disappeared.

"Do you give up?" Percy asked the defeated demigods.

The meekly nodded in response.

Staring at each other they started laughing. The gods exchanged drachmas. In the end Poseidon was 651 drachmas richer.

"Artemis and I have been thinking that maybe we should just leave the mortal alone. After all she doesn't know we exist. (OR DO I?)"Athena said.

"That's true." Demeter said.

"Perhaps we should just leave the mortal alone" Hera said.

After a lot of debated the gods decided to leave the matter alone. Just as everyone was about to leave Percy said "Has anyone seen the Stoll's they said they were going to be at Olympus today."

**I am really sorry guys about the sucky ending. I feel like an idiot. But I need you opinion.**

**I opened a poll on my profile please check it out. It's about my next chapter.**

**-Dove is out**


	4. Vote

**Sorry guys this is a author note.**

**I have a poll up for the next chapter in this story.**

**You can vote for what you want.**

**Here are some i remember...**

**-Kane Chronicles crossover**

**-Stolls on Olympus**

**-Mortals find put about the gods**

**-stop this story**

**About the last one... i have revived some private pm's saying that I should stop my story. More opinions on canceling it than the comments i gotten. I don't want to keep writing something people don't like.**

_**PLEASE VOTE!**_

Dove is out.


	5. Stolls on Olympus

_**STOLLS ON OLYMPUS.**_

***crying* thank you everybody. You all brought tears to my eyes literally when I read you comments. It makes me feel as if its worth writing for you guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited me, followed the story etc.**

**A special shout out to Puckabrina Percabeth Rules. Thank you so much! You made my day! But I don't know why you added me onto your follow author list. My stories aren't that good.**

**Here is the story for you Rossome people (R5 reference. Comment if you like them) , a.k.a awesome people.**

TRAVIS POV

"Hey Conner? Do you think they noticed that we are here on Olympus?" I asked

"Probably."

"So what's first on our Prank-to-do-list?"

"Paint all of the statues of Aphrodite in her temple with uni-brows and mustaches"

"Let's go then" I said.

Making our way though the crowed streets of Olympus while avoiding those who might know us we reached the temple.

"Hey bro, what if we leave roses all around the steps so it makes Aphrodite all girly then POW when she enters mustaches greet her!" I said.

"I'll get the roses." Conner said before he dashed off.

I stood there staring at the temple imagining Aphrodite's reaction when Connor came back. We scattered the roses all over the steps and in the center of it all a heart made out of intertwined white roses.

We both quietly went in careful not to draw attention to ourselves from those on the outside. Thankfully there was no one inside. Grabbing a pen with liquid paint on the inside we set of the work.

I decided to draw some broken hearts with the words love sucks and emo is better in hee hee Aphrodite is going to be mad. To top it off we left ripped up roses and paper hearts on the alter with the diary of Ares on them. Let me tell you there is some embarrassing stuff in it. Like _dear diary Aphrodite is so dumb. I don't know why Hephaestus tries to make her happy. Im only with her because she is hot._ There's also _dear diary I still have the teddy bear named Carl, Hera gave helps me sleep at night._ Seriously everything in their is so stupid and un-manly as Ares would,put it.

Chuckling we both came out.

"Next temple that's closest is the one that belongs to Artemis." Connor said looking at the map.

"Lets skip that one I don't want to be turned into a stag." I said shuddering. "The only male she lets in their is Percy and that's only for like 10 minutes."

"Remember she shot dad with a dozen arrows when he tried entering her temple". Connor said causing us to shudder.

"Let's go to the temple of Ares. We can leave the pictures of Aphrodite hugging Hephaestus and write I am weak messages.

Snickering we headed toward his temple. As soon as we got in Connor started taping the pictures all around and I wrote _I AM WEAK AND STUPID_ in huge letters on the ground with a magical sharpie from the Hecate cabin. On the alter I left a fake break up note from Aphrodite. Who knows maybe after reading his journal Aphrodite might actually break it up.I wonder how that's going to work.

Stepping out of his temple we ran to Apollo's temple. We got some magic-snow-in-a-can from the Khione cabin and we were going to spray paint black in random places. I grabbed the can of snow and spun in circles around the place covering it with snow. Connor had sprayed Apollo's statue in black and added patches of black all over the place. We left fake note-to-self notes with message like _spread the word emo is good_ and _wear black and ask to be a dark sun god._

Heading toward our final destination we stole a bunch of expensive wine. Stepping I into the purple tinted temple we gagged at the sight of Mr. D's statue. It was him in a toga! Which even made his stomach fat pop out! After our gag fest we started setting up. I opened a bottle of wine and dumped it all around. On the alter Connor had set up a goblet and three bottles of Mr.D's favorite wine. After setting up the camera we left.

"Hey Travis I think we forgot to set up the camera's in the rest of the temples."

"Hades! Quick go to the temple of Ares and I'll go to Apollo's we'll meet at Aphrodite's temple." I said

Racing full speed to Apollo's temple I ran in and quickly set up the camera. Snickering at the sight of apollo in black. Deciding to spicer things up i added a razor in his right hand and drew a thin red line on his left wrist. Hah who knew Apollo was emo? Hey that rhymed...I think.

When I reached Aphrodite's I saw Connor hidden behind a cart.

"What are you hiding for?" I asked whispering.

"Aphrodite is outside of the temple."

"Take the back entrance!"

Quietly we ran into Aphrodite's mustache covered temple and set the camera in the fold of a curtain.

"Just wait bro! Wait till Aphrodite sees this" Connor said snickering.

I was about reply when the click of designer Le Gucci Léon Paris (I made that up) heels echoed on the temple. Don't ask me go I know. I'll just say when u snap all the heels of the Aphrodite cabins shoes you'll get a lecture for 3 hours for a week about the different types of designer heels. Then they'll make you wear hot pink heels for a entire day with a bikini! Not to mention they'll straighten your hair and add purple highlights that won't wear off for a week!

" Styx!" I swore "Back door. NOW!"

Running quietly as we could we made our way to the back door when we heard Aphrodite scream. "Mustaches? On my precious statutes? What's this? Love sucks? Ahhhhh!"

Turing on our mini-mobile device thingie I forgot what it was called we looked at Aphrodite's reaction.

She just opened and picked up the journal of Ares. She flipped to the pages that we had sticky noted. Her face grew onto a face of offensive rage then melted into a fond smile and I swore she mouthed Hephaestus. After it grew into pure anger then melted into a giggle. She closed the notebook and flashed out with a expression of rage on her face. Ares was going to get it now!

We quickly changed the channel so it was focused of Ares. He was just looking at the pictures that we had face showed pure disgust and jealously. A bright flash filled the room and a very mad Aphrodite stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here sweetie?" Ares asked.

"Breaking up with you!" She retorted.

"You mean that the break up letter was real?" He asked confused.

For a moment Aphrodite's face showed confusion before it melted into a smirk" I don't know about the letter but it makes my job easier. We are done!"

"But why?"

"I read your diary. You are weak, stupid and a wimp! Seriously I totes can't believe that I choose you over Hephaestus! He is so much better than you are and so fabou!"

"My...d...diary?"

"Goodbye Ares!"

With that we turned of the channel and started laughing. We laughed so hard we almost went to Hades!

"Change...t...the...channel!" Connor spluttered laughing "before...w...we...miss...Ap...Apollo's reaction"

With great effort I changed the channel so we caught Apollo walking in. A look of horror appeared on his face. "Black?"he screeched. He suddenly shuddered. "Stupid snow! Grr it's so cold!"

"Wonder how he's going to take the emo version of him?"

He walked toward the alter and started reading the notes. "Holy Hades! Since when did I write this?"

With his eyes twitching he examined the statue. His eyes landed on the blade in his right hand and he grew pale. Slowly his eyes traced an invisible line toward the place where I drew the red line. He started shuddering violently and promptly passed out.

"Hahaha. I never thought I'd see the day that the god of medicine passed out!" Connor snickered.

"We should so give this to Hephaestus so he can show it on Hephaestus TV." I said.

"We should. After we show the camp this!"Connor replied.

He changed the channel so it was now focused on the temple of Dionysus. We saw him standing there with his mouth agape. His eyes glazed over and he started drooling.

"Wine! Precious wine!" He chanted. He suddenly started chuckling like a madman and began rolling in the wine.

Connor reached over and turned of the device. With his eye twitching he said "I don't think we should of seen that. Now I'm going to have nightmares for a week."

"Do you think we should delete it?"I asked.

"Let's keep it but let's not show the campers it. We should just give it to Hephaestus." He replied.

"TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL!" We heard a voice yell.

"RUN!" I screamed and sprinted toward the elevator. Fates have mercy on us!

**So what do you guys think? Good,bad? Well that was STOLLS ON OLYMPUS. Like many people wanted. Vote on the poll for the next chapter. Remember to review!**

**Poll choices.**

**-Kane Chronicles crossover**

**-Stolls on Olympus**

**-Mortals find put about the gods**

**-stop this story**

**-Paul's family finds out the truth.**

**There is more but I forgot the rest.**


	6. Pauls family finds out

**A.N. hey this is Dove. Thank you to the THREE people that commented. So that is pinkiepie0706 thank you,you get what you wanted! PineconeFace13 not this chapter but maybe I'll do it for another chapter later on.**

**And Puckerbina Percabeth Ruled you my friend are amazing! You truly my best reader! Your complements are so nice you almost made me cry. You are the best reviewer I have! SO THANK YOU!**

**Please please review! If you do your chapter you wanted might be next! So REVIEW! Or maybe a sneak peak might be included.**

**And my stories don't seem to have couple fluff because my story is more of the make-you-laugh-you-butt-off kind. Though they probably aren't that funny and suck.**

**And I severely am sorry (ignore the bad grammar. I can't spell the word you use when your saying sorry so that's why) for the irregular updates and the long period of time between each update. I just HATE the "quotation" marks. And I usually only get 100-500 words per day I actually type and my chapters in this story ****have ****to have more than 1000 words just my policy.**

**And I'm probably not going to update until the beginning of August from now because I am gong on vacation. But I will update.**

**Sorry for the long author note.**

**AND THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE REST.**

**_Character legend:Paul's side._**

**_Kira,(14) Kai (15) and Kyle (16) children of Paul's sister_**

**_Sarah- Paul's sister (no age use your imagination)_**

**_Nick-husband of Sarah (cue imagination for age)_**

**_Nolan- Paul's younger brother (25)_**

**Paul's family finds out!**

PERCY POV

Thalia, Nico and I were hanging out in my living room. By that I mean arguing about who the best god is we decided to keep our dads out of this one because my dad would of won by a long shot.

"It's Apollo!"I said.

"No it's not,Hermes is!" Nico argued back.

"Shut it both of you! Artemis is! Thalia yelled.

"Your forgetting that Artemis is only nice around girls!" Nico retorted, "she only acts all cozy and nice with you guys!"

Cozy. It reminded me of Hestia. The kindest one of them all.

"Guys I just realized that we're all wrong. Hestia is the best!"

Without a single trace of reluctance {don't be surprised I know a long three sizable word.}, the both nodded.

"Guys the cookies are ready!" Mom yelled.

"Are the blue mom?" Thalia asked.

You see Thalia and Nico both started calling Sally mom after a slip of the tongue when the were being scolded for attacking each other and mom was overjoyed. Literally she took us out for Chinese that day. But it didn't turn out so well because I saw a fish get its head cut off. It's last word were _Oh son of my god I thank you for gracing me with your presence. Would you be so kind to h–. _Then you know what happened. Not to mention that Nico somehow saw the ghost of the fish, and they had a high power taser killing the other fish and it looked too much like lightning for Thalia comfort.

"Yes Thalia."

"Race you there!" I said taking off.

When I reached the kitchen Nico was sitting there eating a cookie.

"No fair! You cheated!" Thalia said coming up behind me.

"You never said I couldn't use shadow travel" he replied not looking the least bit tired. You see Nico could shadow up to three people across the world and only one drop of sweat would be the result. He grew stronger with his powers. No joke he kicked Thalia's butt more than once.

Thalia just rolled her eyes response.

"Mom do you have milk?" Nico asked?

"Half a glass as usual?" Mom asked replying.

"Yup!"

"You do know that Paul's family is coming to visit right?" Mom said putting the glass in front of Nico, "I told you last week and yesterday."

"..."

Mom sighed fondly," I should of known that you didn't hear a word I said when you were ranting about Thalia and Nico visiting."

"Wow Kelp-Head, I always knew you loved us but not that much!" Thalia said.

"I was ranting about the trouble you were going to cause! Not out of excitement!" I replied.

"You wish. Your true colours {A.N I am from Canada so if I spell some words weird that's the reason} are coming out." Nico added.

I just huffed and went back to eating my 14th cookie. Out of nowhere the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is. Paul shouldn't be here by now." Mom mused.

The sound of the door opening and footsteps belonging to two people came closer.

"All the ladies luv Leo!" I high pitched voice said causing Nico to choke on his milk.

"Hazel?" Thalia asked incredulously.

"Weren't you dating Frank?" I asked.

"Ya but I lost a bet to Leo. I thought that if he stole one of the Stolls pranking tools he would practically die, instead he got covered on glue."

"The fire is always right."

"Boys and their ego." You guessed right, Thalia said.

"Let's go to my room." I said not wanting to get into the boys suck argument again for the twenty first time.

In my room we started a conversation about camp. " Leo how are the designs for the Hestia cabin like?" I asked. After all I am her champion.

"Great actually. We just need to paint the outside and stick the statue of her in it."

"Great! Hestia finally gets the respect she deserves!" Nico said.

"For once I agree with Zombie-Brains." Thalia added.

Thankfully before a fight could break out mom, being the life saver that she is called us to the living room. That triggered a fight between Nico, Thalia and I...again.

"Move it Aqua-Dude!"

"Make me Death Breath!"

"Ya move it Kelp-Head and you to Corpse face!"

"Never Lightning-Rod a.k.a Pincecone-Face. But ya move it Shadow-Face!"

That last comment made Thalia snicker which made Nico scowl. "Shut it Sparky."

That made Thalia scowl.

With Leo and Hazel

"I know that they're awesome, not as awesome as me mind you but their worse than the Aphrodite cabin against the Ares cabin!" Leo said

"Their practically joined at the hip like siblings and they fight like siblings too!" Hazel said "that might go either way."

Back to the L-big three big three fight (T, P and N) Percy POV

By now I thankfully I had come up with a great idea. (Don't judge I can be smart!) I grabbed Nico's arm and shoved him out the hallway into the open and held a finger up to my lips making everyone go quiet.

"Nico."I heard Mom say.

"Mom." Nico replied in the sullen emo way he always acts like.

"I thought Sally only had one kid that was 16( A.N just pretend that he's 16)"I heard a feminine voice say.

"She does" Nico said all emo-y (I made a new word today! Take that Annabeth!)" I just call her mom because she's like one to me."

This caused Thalia to let about the laughter that she was holding in for the last couple of minutes. "Nice one Kelp-For-Brains"

"I'm not done"I said smirking.

A look of horror passed over her face. "Kelp-"

Her sentence got cut of by me throwing her over my shoulder and coming out into the open.

"You moron! Put me down before I fry you!" She whisper yelled so that no one else heard.

"The lighting doesn't hurt as much remember? Does the second bath in the river Styx ring a bell?" I said also whispering.

Ya I took a second bath. More like a monster tried killing me during the battle with Gaia by throwing me into the river but I came out with impenetrable (another long word) skin . But this time I had more than one anchor and they were Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, mom, and dad. After dad found out I almost died by taking a second dip you should have seen him he went into protective daddy mode! And it was in front of the council. Then when he found out that I was one of my anchors lets just say he threw the best underwater party anyone has seen. When mom found out what happens she almost killed me than stated hugging me after she found out that she too was one of my anchors. Annabeth was happy enough to give me a kiss! Though when Nico and Thalia found out...well... World War III almost happened. They wrecked part of the forest looking for me when they found out about the dip. Literally campers were finding bones during capture the flag for a month and they still are! And there are nice burn marks too! Thankfully the stopped when I told them the news about my anchor. Though they did give me the most painful hug I have ever experienced in my entire life. That's saying something because I've been hugged by a god and a cyclops _and_ I have the Achilles curse. My mortal spot it behind my left ear.

"Styx I forgot. Curse you Kelp-Head"

"Percy put your cousin down." Mom said.

"K" I said then dropped Thalia on the ground and she landed with a thump.

"Nice one Perce" Nico said fist bumping with me.

"Percy!" Hazel exclaimed helping Thalia up.

"Ignore her. That was awesome!" Leo said giving me a high five.

"Put a lid on it Repair-Boy" Thalia scowled.

"Only Piper can call me that!" (A.N. do you think it should change to Leo/Piper? I'm torn. Comment to tell me your opinion.)

"Anyway..." Mom said trying to get back on topic. "Nico and Thalia are not my genetic kids in more of their aunt but I treat them like my kids."

"That makes more sense." A blonde woman said who was sitting beside a man.

"I think introductions are in order." The man said, "My name is Nick. I'm a historian on Ancient Greek"

I hid a smile

"I'm Sarah" The blonde said, "Paul's sister and I'm a vet"

"I'm Nolan." Said the pale haired but not blonde man that looked to be around his mid-twenties. "Paul's younger brother. And I'm in medical school"

"The names Kai I'm 15 and the best." The blonde haired boy with pale hazel eyes said.

"Ignore my brother. My names Kyle age 16 and I'm the best." The teen beside him said he had blonde hair and blue eyes (still not cool as Thalia's don't tell her I said that or I'll attack you with riptide.)

"Idiots." The girl said. "My brothers are complete retards so ignore them. My names Kira." She had dirty blonde hair with more brown than blonde and had brown eyes.

"My name is Leo. And I am available." Leo said winking at Kira causing her to blush and her brothers to narrow their eyes. Looks like she has overprotective brothers.

"Shut up Leo. I'm Hazel."

"My name is Thalia."

"Pincecone-Face" I coughed.

She just ignored me after shooting me a glare.

"The names Nico."

"Death-Breath." Thalia said fake coughing like me.

He just gave her a look that said I'll get you later.

"And I am Percy the awesome." I said posing like superman.

"More like Percy the fish." Nico snickered.

"No Nico he not a fish." Thalia said.

"Thank yo-"

"He's Percy the Kelp-Head"

"What wonderful cousins I have."I said sarcastically

"Thanks Aqua-Dude." Nico said hugging me with Thalia joining in.

"So you guys are related?" Kira asked.

"Ya. On our dads side."Nico said.

"Poseidon is Percy's, Zeus is mine and Hades is Nico's" Thalia said.

"Aren't those Greek gods?" Nolan asked.

"They were Greek and our grandparents were very into culture." I explained covering up. Wait a second that means Kronos is my grandfather. Gross! I could tell that my cousins were thinking of the same thing because of their expressions. They hid them well but only I could pick them up.

"I heard that you have ADHD and Dyslexia." Nick said.

"Actually all of us do." I said pointing to everyone else.

"All of you?"

"Ya we meet Leo at the camp for ADHD's and Dyslexics and Hazel at another camp. And I guess between Nico, Thalia and I...it's probably a genetic thing."

"So how old are you guys?" Kai asked.

"Hazels 13 and Nico's 13 they're half siblings don't ask how they're the same age. Leo's 15, Percy's 16 and I'm 15 " Thalia said.

"Cool."

"And Percy your cousins are moving here in the summer. They came early to check everything out so that means... You might have to spill about you dad." Paul said whispering the last part so only the demigods and mom could hear.

"Are you sure.?" Hazel asked.

"Maybe we should wait until everything is settled." Thalia's said.

"What's the fun in waiting?" Leo said loudly interrupting the whispering.

"Please shut up Leo. I'll tell Piper." Thalia threatened.

"Shutting up."

"If you not mind asking why do you three have a grey steak in your hair?" Sarah asked punting to me and my cousins.

I internally twitched. When closing the Doors of Death the three of us went into Tartarus and closed it. Annabeth was too weak to stay. So even when our dads said no, we went in. Annabeth and I were only in Tartarus for a week but with the three of us it was three weeks. My streak just got easier to notice. Thalia and Nico got the exact same ones as me. Since Tartarus as more dangerous the steaks are a lot easier to notice than holding up the sky, so their steaks were as noticeable as mine. The gods spent all of their energy getting us out. They were passed out for a week.

"A genetic thing." Nico said.

I looked at Leo and Hazel they both had the faraway look in their eyes. They were probably remembering when we went in and everyone thought we had died. Apparently Camp Half Blood spent a week remembering us with camp Jupiter. But the people that personally knew us, (Stoll's Katie, Will, Annabeth, Clarisse,Chris, Malcolm, Piper, Jason, Leo, Rachel, Juniper, Groverand Chiron) wouldn't come out of their cabins or tree that often and when they did they would see something that reminded them of us and would leave.

"I'm guessing on you Dads side right?" Kyle said.

"Yup."

"I don't want to be nosy but how are the relationships with your dads going?"

"Great actually. We get to see them often." Thalia said, "But that means seeing the flirt if my half brother." (She mumbled the last part causing us to snicker.)

But truth be told ever since the Tartarus incident our dads have been visiting the camp every week to make sure we're okay. Last time it was during dinner. It was so embarrassing. They made such a fuss. That time Apollo and Hemes joined along. And since we are their _favourite cousins and half blood sister _as they say they decided to make a fuss too. While I was remembering the embarrassing moment I hear a voice in my head.

_Hey boss!_

_Blackjack?_

_The one and only._

_What do you want and no donuts._

_Fine. And there's traces of monsters in Central Park._

_So does that mean we have to go?_

_Yup._

_Are the Pegasi ready?_

_Ya about that..._

_What?!_

_It's only me._

_Great!_

_What? Nico can use shadow travel and Hazel and Leo can use that motormouth Arion._

_Fine. Meet me in the ally._

_Already there._

I went over too Nico.

"What do you want cousin? You looked like you were talking to Blackjack." He said.

"Yes now go to my room and use my cell phone and fake call me home phone." I said

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"I'll be right back." Nico announced and headed toward my room.

A couple of seconds later the phone rang.

"I got it mom. Probably camp." I hollered running toward the phone.

Reaching the phone I picked up and told Nico to comeback. I carried not the conversation for a few minutes and came back. Everyone else was talking.

"Hey Percy I have to go. I forgot that Reyna needs me." Hazel said.

"Can you give Leo a ride to Central Park first? Blackjack says that some monsters are there." I whispered.

She nodded in response.

"Mom I have to go. Camp needs us to do a _job _at Central Park." I said hinting what we had to do.

"All of you?" She asked.

"Well all of us but Hazel she has to get back to camp."

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"I don't think it will take that long. So what about you pack a picnic and leave here in like ten minutes so we can enjoy ourselves there?" I suggested.

"Great idea. Be careful."

With those words we left. Turning the corner we headed into the ally.

_Hey boss man._

"Blackjack!" I groaned "stop calling me boss. Why did you have to change it to boss man?"

_Cause I'm cool like that, but I'll stick to boss it's cooler._

"Um Percy, what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"He called me boss man."

"High hoof Blackjack!" Thalia said. Ya you heard me Blackjack can high hoof people life we high five each other.

"Hazel can Arion come?" I asked.

"He's on his way," she replied "he's apparently and I quote _neigh Snort neigh neigh huff _what does that mean?"

"He says that he's pickin up some gals and will be here" I replied. That horse has some weird thoughts.

"All males are the same. Even horses!" Thalia huffed.

A angry whinny shut her up.

"Arion says that you should shut up you female dog." I translated.

"Female dog?"

"The alternative to what he said"

"Whatever"

"So I'm riding with Hazel, Nico is shadow traveling and Thalia and you are taking this awesome Pegasus?"

Cue a snicker from Blackjack.

"Yup and Blackjack says that you awesome too."

"Let's go before Leo and Blackjack starting serenading each other" Nico said cutting of Leo's reply and shadow traveling into a wall

Hazel and Leo climbed onto Arion's back and left. I climbed onto Blackjack and held out my hand for Thalia, who just looked at it.

"Percy...you know about my fear...I…I don't think I can do it," she stuttered

"I'm with you I'm not letting my sister getting turned into a pancake."

Gulping she took a shaky breath and took my hand to climb on.

"I trust you. If I die I'm coming back and haunting you." She threatened.

I laughed and took off.

"You idiot! Not so fast." She screamed.

"It's not me. Blackjack wants to beat Arion there!" I said

She just hugged me tighter in response. I'm so glad I have the Achilles Curse.

Landing we saw Nico waiting with his arms crossed. "What took you so long?" He asked. Taking a look at Thalia clinging onto me he said "never mind." He knows about Thalia's fear too after he heard Thalia screeching at me about it.

"You can get off" I said to Thalia.

"Thank the gods," she said "Blackjack nearly killed me. Said horse snickered angrily. "He says and I'm quoting what he said _you just can't handle the awesomeness that is me. Only boss can._"

She just glared in response. "Why do all the animals that are related to you have such big egos?" She asked.

"...don't remind me about my relatives."

"I'm here!" Leo said.

"What took you so long?" Nico asked.

"Hazel had to go and Arion was lazy so he dropped me off a little ways from here." He replied.

_Yo boss! Evil tree nymphs ahead._

There were still some nymphs they went rouge after Gaia was defeated that were causing trouble.

"Guys! Weapons out I said pulling uncapping riptide. Thalia got her spear out, Nico got his creepy sword out, and Nico got his flaming long daggers.

"Demigod." A nymph snarled coming out of the tree flowed by nine more nymphs.

"Take two each. Blackjack you too." Thalia yelled charging two of the nymphs.

Shrugging I charged too.

"Perseus Jackson." One creepy one growled lunging at me with her talons.

"Shut up. I'm trying to kill you" I hissed slashing the nymphs arm causing her to howl in pain.

"For that you will pay." I heard a voice behind me hiss before claws raked my back before shattering.

Stabbing the one on front of me through the stomach I turned around and cut the head of the other one off. Looking around I saw everyone fighting two nymphs. Nico stabbed one through the back and it disintegrated. Looking at Leo I saw him fighting only one. Thinking he killed the other one I looked at Thalia to see her finishing of her second one. A neigh of pain echoed in my ears. I whipped around to see Blackjack trying to buck of the one ridding on his back. The nymph has its claws sunken deeply into his neck. Red coloured vision. Barely noticing the ground trembling underneath me I raced toward by Pegasus with riptide in my hands. Letting out a yell I suck riptide I to its neck making it disintegrate. "No one and I mean NO ONE hurts my Pegasus." I snarled.

MEANWHILE AT POSEIDON'S UNDERWATER CASTLE... 

While resting on his throne Poseidon sensed an earthquake happening somewhere not a major one probably a 1.5 on the _Poseidon_ scale only enough to throw people off their balance. It surprised him because he was not the reason of the earthquake. The mist will probably make it seem like a bunch of people triped.

With a snap of his fingers a misty image appeared playing the scene. There was a black Pegasus with a nymph sinking its claws into its neck. Poseidon knows who this Pegasus belongs to. And since it was his son Percy's Pegasus it ticked him off a little. Suddenly the earth started shaking as Percy came into view he plunged his sword into the nymph and it disintegrated. He smiled fondly ad the image disappeared. _Percy my son, you never seize do you? Every time I see you you make me proud. You are a true son of the sea god. _He thought.

BACK TO PERCY POV

Blackjack came up to me and out his head beside mine. _Thanks boss. But be careful I still sense monster it might be what the freaky tree people left of another monster._

I smiled as i nodded and went to look at everyone else. Leo was okay and had a single cut on his forearm, Nico had a small scratch on his face above his eye that was bleeding and Thalia had a cut on her shoulder. Reaching into the backpack that was strapped to Blackjack I pulled put a canteen of nectar and threw it to Leo. Nico came up to me and took the ambrosia.

Concentrating on the water particles around me I created a blob of water. Moving over Blackjack's wound I let it dink in. Mumbling a few words in Ancient Greek I made the water heal his wounds. _Cool boss! New trick huh? _

"You might want to put away your weapons." I said to everyone as Blackjack flew off, "they should be here soon.

A few minutes later I heard moms voice call out my name.

"Over here." Nico yelled.

"Thank the gods that you're alright." She whisper yelled, "How many of them were there?"

"Ten annoying rouge nymphs." Leo replied

"Any injuries?"

"Nothing dangerous." I replied.

"So how many jobsdid you complete?" Nolan asked.

"All ten." Nico replied.

I inched over to mom and Paul. "What is it?" They asked.

"Keep a close watch out Blackjack said that there's a chance that there is still a monster around." I said.

No sooner had I said those words I heard Thalia's voice yell "HYDRA"

"Styx" I heard Leo curse.

"Keep them out of this." I said pointing to Paul's family.

They nodded and hurried away.

"Guys so this is the plan; Nico Thalia and I will work on the heads and Leo you cauterize it." I explained.

I charged the hydra with my cousins at my side. Dodging the first head of the hydra I jumped on the body.

"Sally! Paul! What are those kids doing? It's a monster that looks like the freaking hydra! Everyone one of us can see it!" I head Nick say.

"Styx!" I heard Thalia say, "All of them can see through the mist?"

"Then hurry up!" I heard Leo yell.

"Listen to him" I ordered chopping one of the heads off and dodging a column of flame.

Beside me Thalia cut a head off and so did Nico. Jumping of the hydra I cut of the last head. Landing I watched it disintegrate.

Walking over to Thalia I saw that the Hydra got her good, there was a burn mark from the acid the hydra shot and sweat beaded on her for head. (A.N can they do that? Meh just go with it) nearby Nico had a nasty bite on his leg.

"Mom! Do you have any ambrosia and nectar?"

She hurried over to me and handed me nectar and threw the ambrosia to Nico. Bending down I tricked a little bit of the godly drink onto Thalia's wound. "Thanks Kelp-Head" she said.

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled,

"What-"

"You almost got yourself killed! That's my job! You may be immortal but you still can get killed on battle! You are my freaking sister! What do you think I would do if I lost you?" I continued.

"Shut up Percy." She said getting up and hugging me. "I'm not dying that soon especially since my brothers job is to almost get himself killed."

"I thought hunters cant hug males?" I teased.

"You're my cuz. It's allowed."

"Nico get your butt over here!" I called. He got up up and joined the hug.

"My rant goes for you too." I said.

He huffed. "Leo join the club bro!" He called.

"You sure?" He asked commuting up to us.

Our response was to grab his hands and drag him into the hug.

"Take that as a yes."

The sound of arguing brought us out of rainbow-land.

"Paul tell me what that was about! That thing was a hydra!" I head Paul's brother say.

"It was." Mom said.

"What?"

"Percy tell them." She said ignoring Nolan's statement.

Taking a deep breath I started. "Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

"Yes" Kyle said.

"They're real." Nico said,

"That's impossible!" Nick said.

"Anyway we're their children,"

"Prove it" Sarah said

"Okay. Leo then Thalia then me then Percy." Nico said.

"I'm a son of Hephaestus. Fire-user, defeater of Gaia, captain of the Argo II and hero of Olympus the giant war. Oh and defeater of Mimas(opposed to Hephaestus) " Leo said lighting is hands of fire.

"I'm a son of Hades. King of ghosts, ambassador of Pluto, retriever of the sword of Hades, wander of the labyrinth, survivor of Tartarus twice, warrior in the second Titan war, and the giant war and defeater of Alcyoneus.(Hades)" Nico said creating a ring of Hellfire around him.

"I'm the daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the hunters Artemis, retriever of the sword of Hades, survivor of Tartarus, warrior in the second Titan war and the giant war and defeater of Gration (supposed to oppose Artemis).

"And finally I am the son of Poseidon, defeater of medusa, the furries, Ares and a whole boat load of monsters with anger management issues. Sailor of the sea of monsters, holder of the sky, wander of the labyrinth, child of the prophesy, campion of Hestia, defeater of Gaia and Polybotes, defeater of the Titan, Atlas (just go with it), Iapetus a.k.a Bob, Hyperion and Kronos,one of the seven, survivor of Tartarus twice, favoured child of Poseidon, rider of a black Pegasus that has a craving for donuts, retriever of Zeus lightning bolt that might as well be his teddy bear (cue dramatic thunder) and Hades sword and hero of Olympus twice that was offered god hood twice and declined twice." I said creating a trident out of water.

Looking at everyone I saw their jaws practically on the ground.

After a long explanation they were finally updated.

"So that giant storm cell that we had was actually Typhon?!" Nick half asked half stated.

I head a flap of wings and a voice in my head _yo boss can I come with you? Sure._

"What is that?" Kira's asked.

"My ego filled Pegasus Blackjack." I replied.

_I am not!_

_Yes you are! _I said out loud.

This turned onto a argument.

"Ignore him." Thalia said.

"He can talk to cant sea creatures and a anything horses or anything remotely related to horses." Leo said.

_I just came to tell you old beefy dude is back._

As soon as Blackjack said those words the said beef dude appeared.

"Really? You again?" I said as I charged him.

**There you go guys. A long chapter to aka up for not updating so soon. Remember to review. If u don't get reviews I don't get updates, go vote on the poll. REVIEW! Or no update.**

**-Dove is out**


End file.
